Gareth Snook
Gareth Snook is an English actor. Biography Singing Snook has a wide range of musical theatre credits to his name, beginning with the musical adaptation of The Hired Man, Dino in The Rink, followed by both Bamatabois and Grantaire in Les Misérables, the former of which he reprised for the 10th Anniversary Concert. He also played the lead role of Jesus in Godspell. Snook also originated the role of Artie Green in the original cast of Sunset Boulevard, played Harold in the touring production of The Full Monty, and played a number of roles in Cats, namely Bustopher Jones and the split part of Asparagus and Growltiger. He played Monsieur Andre in The Phantom of the Opera and the 25th Anniversary Concert, and the original cast of new musical Made in Dagenham. Stage Chicago *All I Care About (contains solo lines) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Razzle Dazzle (contains solo lines) Blood Brothers *Kids Game (contains solo lines) *Long Sunday Afternoon/My Friend (duet) *That Guy (duet) The Hired Man (1984)(originated the role) Girlfriends (1986)(originated the role) Godspell (1987) *Save the People (contains solo lines) *Learn Your Lessons Well (contains solo lines) *All For the Best (contains solo lines) *Learn Your Lessons Well (reprise) *Alas for You (solo) *Beautiful City *Day by Day *Finale (contains solo lines) The Rink (1988) *Blue Crystal (solo) *Not Enough Magic (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (1988) Grantaire *The ABC Cafe (contains solo lines) *Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? *One Day More *Upon These Stones (contains solo lines) *At the Barricade (contains solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (contains solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Little People (contains solo lines) *Drink With Me (contains solo lines) *Dawn of Anguish *Epilogue Bamatambois *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) Closer Than Ever (1989) Aspects of Love (1991) Hugo *A theatre in Paris (contains solo lines) *Leading Lady (contains solo lines) *What could be sweeter? Nothing is sweeter" (contains solo lines) *Now that's what I call a wall (contains solo lines) *Come on Jenny that's enough now (contains solo lines) *Hand Me the Wine and the Dice (contains solo lines) Alex *Love Changes Everything (solo) *The toast of the town, the hit of year" (contains solo lines) *Parlez-vous Français? (contains solo lines) *That girl can really act (duet) *Seeing is Believing (duet) *Wish my arms were longer, or the gap was wider (duet) *This is what I ought to feel onstage" (duet) *You must forgive my rude intrusion (contains solo lines) *What was that? Listen" (duet) *Chanson d'Enfance (duet) *Marcel wants me in Lyon (duet) *How you've grown (contains solo lines) *She'd Be Far Better Off with You (duet) *News takes time to reach us here (solo) *Leading Lady (contains solo lines) *Have I changed? (duet) *Other Pleasures (contains solo lines) *I trust you're staying for the vynship (contains solo lines) *Mermaid Song (contains solo lines) *Say the word. Say it now. Nice and loud (contains solo lines) *What could be sweeter? Nothing is sweeter (contains solo lines) *The First Man You Remember (contains solo lines) *Now that's what I call a wall (contains solo lines) *Up in the Pyrenees (duet) *Journey of a Lifetime (contains solo lines) *Falling (contains solo lines) *Come on Jenny that's enough now (contains solo lines) *Hand Me the Wine and the Dice (contains solo lines) *What was that? Listen (duet) *It won't be long till Jenny's a woman (duet) Merrily We Roll Along (1992) *It's a Hit (contains solo lines) *Opening Doors (contains solo lines) Assassins (1992) Ensemble *How I Saved Roosevelt *The Ballad of Czolgosz *Something Just Broke Lee Harvey Oswald *November 22, 1963 (contains solo lines) *Everybody's Got the Right (reprise) Sunset Boulevard (1993)(originated the role) *Let's Have Lunch (contains solo lines) *Every Movie's a Circus (reprise)(contains solo lines) *This Time Next Year (contains solo lines) Company (1995) *Company (contains solo lines) *Have I Got a Girl For You (contains solo lines) *Side by Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? (contains solo lines) *Have I Got a Girl For You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Show Boat (1996) *Till Good Luck Comes My Way (contains solo lines) Martin Guerre (1998) Cats (1999) Bustopher Jones *Bustopher Jones (contains solo lines) Asparagus/Growltiger *Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *The Naming of Cats *Rum Tum Tugger *Old Deuteronomy *The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles *The Song of the Jellicles (contains solo lines) *Gus the Theatre Cat (duet) *Growltiger's Last Stand (contains solo lines) *Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats My Fair Lady (2003) *With a Little Bit of Luck *Get Me to the Church on Time (contains solo lines) The Full Monty (2004) *You Rule My World (duet) *Michael Jordan's Ball *Jeanette's Showbiz Number (contains solo lines) *The Goods (contains solo lines) *Let It Go (contains solo lines) Make Me a Song (2008)(originated the role) The Phantom of the Opera (2011) *Notes/Prima Donna (contains solo lines) *Masquerade/Why So Silent (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *Grand Finale Made in Dagenham (2014)(originated the role) *Always a Problem (contains solo lines) Gallery snookbamatabois.jpg|'Bamatabois' in Les Misérables. snookbustopher.jpg|'Bustopher Jones' in Cats. snookasparagus.jpg|'Asparagus' in Cats. snookgrowltiger.jpg|'Growltiger' and Griddlebone in Cats. snookandre.jpg|'Gilles Andre' in The Phantom of the Opera. Snook, Gareth Snook, Gareth